


Saveur Arc-En-Ciel

by bisexualcyborg, holyfant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, PWP, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1594091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/688649">Mixing Flavours</a> par la fantastique holyfant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saveur Arc-En-Ciel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holyfant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/gifts).



“Je ne comprends vraiment pas –“ commence Molly, mais sa voix s’éteint dans un petit gémissement, à moitié étouffé, quand Sally, d’une caresse douce et frémissante, promène le bout de ses doigts sur l’intérieur de son genou. Sally sourit à sa réaction. “- pourquoi tu les aimes tellement.” termine Molly. Le rouge lui monte déjà aux joues.  
  
Sally, agenouillée entre les jambes de Molly, laisse sa main sur sa cuisse blanche comme neige, ses doigts effleurant presque le pli de sa hanche, mais tout juste pas assez proches. Elle hausse les épaules, les yeux fixés sur le bonbon rouge posé sur le ventre de Molly, bougeant au rythme de sa respiration. “Ils sont chouettes à regarder.“  
  
“Sur moi, ou en général?” Molly, d’une main fébrile, lisse le drap sur lequel elle est couchée. Elle est nerveuse comme elle ne l’est jamais que quand Sally prend tout son temps pour finir de se déshabiller. Quand Sally lève les yeux vers son visage, elle bat des paupières, puis ferme les yeux. Sally sourit doucement et sa main caresse plus haut sur la cuisse de Molly, qui soupire. Le Skittle, rouge vif sur son ventre blanc, suit le mouvement.  
  
“Sur toi, surtout.” dit Sally, et elle se penche pour lécher entre ses doigts. Molly a chaud, et le pli de peau entre sa hanche et sa cuisse, à l’endroit où quelques poils pubiens s’échappent de sous l’élastique de sa culotte noire de jeune femme raisonnable, a une odeur lourde et suave. Sally inspire profondément et y frotte son nez. Elle sent une des mains de Molly se poser sur ses cheveux, ses doigts s’emmêlant dans ses boucles.  
  
Molly laisse échapper un petit son heureux quand Sally continue à lécher et glisse sa langue sous l’ourlet de sa culotte, taquinant la peau douce et les poils rêches.  
“Mmm. “ Sally presse sa bouche contre le tissu, contre sa peau délicieuse, et Molly se tortille sur les draps. Quand pose sa main libre contre l’entre-jambe de Molly, évitant d’appuyer plus fort comme elle sait qu’elle le voudrait, le coton est humide, un peu poisseux sous ses doigts.  
  
“Allez, vas-y.” marmonne Molly, essayant de pousser ses hanches vers l’avant, et quand Sally lève la tête pour la regarder, ses yeux sont ouverts et ses joues sont roses de plaisir.  
  
Sally lui sourit largement, et Molly se cache les yeux de la main – celle qui n’est pas dans les cheveux de Sally – mais il y a un sourire sur ses lèvres.  
  
“Impatiente.” souffle Sally, mais –enfin- elle penche la tête et caresse de la langue le coton mouillé de la culotte noire, et avec lui la chaude humidité qu’elle devine dessous. Le toucher secoue les hanches de Molly, et elle laisse échapper un doux soupir qui devient saccadé quand Sally se met à lécher avec enthousiasme, titillant le clitoris de Molly à travers le tissu.  
  
“Enlève-la!” geint Molly, mais Sally aime mieux ainsi; la barrière de coton semble, étrangement, rendre les choses encore plus intimes. Et puis, elle en aime bien la texture un peu rugueuse contre sa langue – et elle peut s’imaginer que c’est une sensation très différente pour Molly aussi.  
  
“Non, je ne crois pas.” dit-elle, reculant un peu. La main de Molly agrippe ses cheveux un peu plus fort.  
“D’accord.” Molly acquiesce tout de suite, et Sally rit tout bas, parce que Molly essaie clairement de la tirer vers l’avant, et elle n’est pas à moitié aussi timide que sa voix peut le suggérer.  
  
Sally se laisse entrainer, et lèche et suce le coton trempé jusqu’à ce que Molly étouffe de demi-sanglots, et pousse ses hanches en avant. Ses cuisses tremblant contre la tête de Sally, et ses jambes se tendent et se détendent avec chaque vague de plaisir. Des deux mains, Sally agrippe solidement les cuisses de Molly, et le mouvement de ses muscles sous ses doigts fait monter la chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Molly jouit sans faire de bruit, comme toujours, avec un soupir et un long mouvement saccadé de ses hanches contre la bouche de Sally.  
  
Sally rit dans l’entre-jambe de Molly, frottant son nez contre le tissu trempé. Molly frissonne et gémit – trop de sensation, trop vite. Sally recule et lève la tête vers le ventre de Molly pour laper le Skittle qui s’y trouve toujours. Puis, elle grimpe vers le haut du lit pour embrasser Molly, langoureusement, bouches ouverte et langues indolentes. Elle passe le bonbon de sa bouche à celle de Molly.  
  
Molly, détendue et rayonnante, luisante de transpiration, a un petit rire haletant. Elle suce le bonbon de manière séductrice et se lèche les lèvres, aguichante.  
  
“C’est intéressant.” dit-elle après un instant, d’une voix un peu empâtée.  
  
“Ah oui?” fait Sally, avec un sourire.  
  
Molly déglutit visiblement. “Oui.” confirme-t-elle, et le regard vif qu’elle lance à Sally n’est en rien réservé ou timide. Sa main, qui vient caresser la ligne que dessine la clavicule de Sally sous sa peau brune, est sûre, et lourde d’intentions.


End file.
